Alianzas
by raspit9
Summary: Jaime llega a Invernalia después de que Cersei lo traicionara. Parece que una boda entre los Stark y Lannister es la mejor opción, pero Jaime fue al norte para buscar a otra persona: Brienne.
1. La llegada

**Se sitúa al final de la temporada 7. Jaime abandona Desembarco del Rey y a Cersei. Llega a Invernalia, donde se encuentra con Jon, Daenerys, Sansa y Brienne.**

 **Espero que os guste, tendrá 3 capítulos creo, depende de como vaya la historia y de si os gusta o no. Espero vuestros comentarios. No seáis malos :)**

Jaime había llegado a Invernalia después de recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros en su caballo, el cual nada más llegar a las puertas había caído desplomado del cansancio, tirando al Matarreyes inconsciente al suelo.

Rápidamente fue atendido por los guardias e inmediatamente dieron aviso a Jon Snow, Daenerys y Sansa Stark.

A los pocos minutos toda Invernalia sabía que el Matarreyes estaba en la fortaleza.

Lo llevaron con apuro a una de las pocas habitaciones que quedaban libres. Era pequeña y oscura, simplemente tenía una cama y una mesita vacía al lado.

Cuando lo tumbaron en la cama los guardias se fueron, dejándolo en la habitación con Sansa, Jon y Daenerys.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con él? Ha venido solo. –Preguntó Sansa mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Jaime.

-No sabemos por qué ha venido solo. No ha traído casi nada con él. Debemos esperar a que despierte, pero no me da buena espina. –Dijo Jon.

-No tiene buen color. –Dijo Daenerys. –No aguantará. Apenas respira.

-Ya he enviado a Brienne a buscar a Samwell, han de llegar de un momento a otro. Él puede hacer que se recupere. –Comentó Sansa.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo Samwell y Brienne.

Samwell inmediatamente empezó a suministrar a Jaime algunos medicamentos mientras que Brienne se quedó de pie, observando con preocupación la cara del Lannister.

-Está helado. –Comentó Samwell. –Necesitamos una habitación con chimenea.

-No quedan. –Dijo Daenerys.

-Aquí no pasará de esta noche. Tiene hipotermia y está desnutrido. Necesitamos calor.

-Le ofrezco mi habitación. –Dijo Brienne decidida haciendo que todos la sorprendidos. Ella miró a Jaime y siguió hablando. –Me quedaré yo en esta habitación, él puede quedarse con la mía, tiene chimenea y leña suficiente.

-Brienne, el invierno ha llegado y en está habitación fría es muy fácil enfermar. No puedo permitir que te alejes del cuidado de mi hermana, y mucho menos por cederle tu habitación al Matarreyes. –Comentó Jon.

Brienne iba a hablar de nuevo pero Sansa la cortó. –Brienne se quedará en mi habitación. Avisaré de que le preparen una cama.

Jon asintió y Brienne respiró aliviada. Ninguno de los dos pasaría frio esta noche.

* * *

Por la noche Brienne fue hacia su habitación compartida con Sansa. Estaba nerviosa, hacía tiempo que no compartía habitación con nadie, y menos con una persona como Sansa.

Al entrar se encontró a sansa en un camisón preparada para dormir, al darse la vuelta la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Espero que la cama sea de su agrado, Lady Brienne.

-Lo es, mi señora.

Con timidez Brienne se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la armadura. Sansa había visto como Pod la había ayudado varias veces a despojarse de ella, y ahora entendía por qué, Lady Brienne era un poco torpe deshaciendo los nudos. No pudo evitar reírse y se acercó a ella para deshacerle el nudo que tanto le estaba costando.

Brienne se sorprendió ante la ayuda de Sansa.

-Mi señora, no es necesario. –Dijo Brienne tercamente.

-No pasa nada Brienne, he visto a Pod hacerlo muchas veces, creo que sabré como quitarla.

Brienne asintió tímidamente mientras esperó a que Sansa deshiciera los últimos nudos con rapidez.

-Eres más rápida que Pod. –Bromeó Brienne sorprendida.

-Los hombres a veces olvidan que a veces es mejor la maña que la fuerza. –Comentó Sansa sonriendo a Brienne.

Finalmente Brienne se despojó de toda su armadura, y Sansa observó como la ponía en un lado de habitación con gran delicadeza, justo al lado de su espada.

Sansa se sentó en su cama y observó como Brienne se disponía a limpiar la espada antes de dormir.

-He visto durante toda mi vida soldados, guardias reales, caballeros… Y nunca he visto tratar una armadura con tanta delicadeza como tú. –Comentó Sansa.

Brienne la miró. –Es un regalo, mi señora. Lo tengo en alta estima. Si tiene que romper que se en batalla.

-Puedes llamarme Sansa. No hace falta que tú me trates de señora.

-No sé si me acostumbraré. –Comentó Brienne.

-Inténtalo, al fin y al cabo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas. Y si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí. No sé si te he agradecido debidamente todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Aceptar mi protección es agradecimiento suficiente, mi… Sansa. Sansa. –Corrigió rápido Brienne, haciendo que ambas se sonrieran.

Cuando Brienne acabó de limpiar la espada la volvió a colocar al lado de la armadura, llamando otra vez la atención de Sansa.

-No sabía que en Tarth existiera un acero como el de tu armadura. Es una de las mejores que he visto. –Observó Sansa.

-No es acero de Tarth. –Le informó Brienne, insegura de como contarle de donde procedía su armadura.

-¿Te la regalo tu padre? –Preguntó Sansa curiosa. –Mi padre nunca dejaba que Arya aprendiera a luchar, aunque al final no le quedó más remedio que ceder. –Ambas sonrieron al pensar en Arya.

-No ha sido mi padre… -Le dijo Brienne, aumentando la curiosidad en Sansa.

-¿Entonces quién? Tiene que ser alguien que te tenga una alta estima, ese acero es uno de los más caros de los Siete Reinos.

Brienne no sabía si revelar de dónde provenía su armadura. No se avergonzaba de que se la diera Jaime Lannister, pero algo en su interior sabía que podría traerle problemas.

-Un buen amigo… -Contestó Brienne. Sansa notó como las palabras de Brienne eran melancólicas, como si le doliera decirlas.

Sansa no podía creer que Brienne tuviera a un hombre ahí fuera pensando en ella. No porqué físicamente no fuera atractiva, o por su manera de ser, si no porqué parecía que en lo único que pensaba era en luchas y protegerla.

En ese momento Sansa se dio cuenta de que no la conocía, y tenía ganas de conocerla más, de ser su amiga.

-¿Solo un buen amigo? –Preguntó Sansa curiosa. Brienne le esquivó la mirada y no contestó, no sabía que decirle. -¿Lo amáis, Brienne?

La pregunta hizo que Brienne se tensara. Sansa lo notó, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez para pedirle perdón por su curiosidad, Brienne susurró un monosílabo. –Sí.

Ambas quedaron calladas y Brienne se metió en su cama, tapándose con la sábana.

Sansa sabía que la pregunta le había molestado. –Siento haber preguntado, Brienne. No debería meterme en tus asuntos.

-No pasa nada.

Volvieron a quedarse calladas hasta que Sansa volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué no te vas con él?

-Mi deber está aquí. –Comentó Brienne secamente.

Sansa salió de su cama para ir a sentarse al lado de Brienne, sorprendiéndola, la cual se sentó también para quedar a la misma altura.

-¿Cómo es? –Preguntó Sansa curiosa.

-¿Cómo es qué? –Pregunto Brienne terca.

-¿Cómo es que te quieran? ¿Cómo es estar con el hombre que amas? –Dijo Sansa a modo que parecía una niña pequeña. Brienne pensó que al fin y al cabo lo era, era una niña que soñaba con un hombre que la amara, que la tratara bien, como hacía ella a su edad.

-Me gustaría responderte, Sansa. Pero no lo sé. –Dijo triste.

-¿No lo sabes? Pero si lo amáis. –Dijo Sansa sin entender.

-Pero él a mi no. –Dijo Brienne mirando a los ojos a Sansa, notando tristeza en su cara.

-Pero si te ha regalado una de las mejores armaduras de Poniente. ¿Quién regala eso? Tiene que amarte para regalarte esto, Brinne. Además te conoce de sobra para saber que a ti no se te conquista con flores ni canciones, si no con espadas y armaduras. –Dijo Sansa sonriendo, intentando animar a Brienne, a la que sabía que la había hecho sentir mal. –¿Si no me dices quien es al menos puedes contarme cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Es bueno? ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Sansa nunca había tenido una amiga con la que hablar de chicos y estaba realmente disfrutando de este momento. Brienne le sonrió haciendo que ella sonriera también. Quizá contarle a alguien que estaba enamorada no era mala idea, era un peso que quería quitarse de encima.

-Es el más guapo de los reinos. –Dijo Brienne sonrojándose, haciendo que a Sansa se le iluminara la cara. Se puso de rodillas en la cama enfrente a Brienne, espectante, para escuchar bien lo que le iba a decir. –Al principio no era bueno, fue un idiota conmigo, un hombre más que me insultaba y se reía de mí. Hasta que un día, unos hombres nos atraparon, y por la noche varios de ellos querían violarme. –Sansa se sorprendió y puso cara de preocupación.

-Lo siento mucho, Brienne… -Dijo Sansa sinceramente.

-No, al final no pasó nada. Él habló con uno de ellos y me volvieron a atar al árbol al que estaba encadenada sin hacerme nada. Pero el… no tuvo la misma suerte.

-¿Qué le pasó?

Brienne no podía contar que le habían cortado la mano por salvarla, se daría cuenta de que era Jaime. Así que se inventó otra cosa.

-Le pegaron. –Dijo Brienne intentando parecer convencida. –Él lo pasó muy mal, lo dejaron mal herido por semanas… No tenía porqué salvarme. Podía quedarse callado y a él no le pasaría nada, pero decidió ayudarme y él pagó el precio. –Sansa estaba muda, deseando que continuara con la historia. –Nos llevaron a un lugar, un castillo, y como él era muy valioso lo dejaron marchar… yo, en cambio, me quedé allí sola, con la gente que había tratado de violarme. Nos despedimos y pensé que no lo vería nunca más. Esa tarde esos hombres me hicieron pelear con un oso, y solo tenía una espada de madera. Pensé que sería mi muerte. Pero de repente el saltó delante del oso, sin espada y sin nada para defenderse, aun herido. –Sansa se llevó la mano a la boca de la emoción. –Conseguimos salir de allí, y semanas después llegamos a su casa al fin. Allí fue donde me regaló la armadura.

-Brienne, es una historia horrible, pero preciosa a la vez. Ese hombre daría la vida por ti. Alguien que hace eso está enamorado, ese hombre te ama, Brienne. –Dijo Sansa emocionada.

-No lo creo. –Dijo Brienne.

-¿Lo volvisteis a ver después de que te regalara la armadura? –Preguntó Sansa queriendo saber más.

-Si… pensé que no lo volvería a ver pero sí que lo he visto.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Sansa.- ¿Ha pasado algo ahí?

-Hemos hablado, no como antes, si no en serio. Él estaba más serio, muy preocupado. No esperaba verme, pero me dijo que se alegraba de verme con vida. Hablamos un poco y luego… -Brienne paró de hablar, recordando que le había regalado la espada definitivamente, recordando su cara al enterarse de que podían estar en bandos contrarios, el silencio entre ellos antes de marchar… la tensión que sentía en el ambiente. ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó. Había querido besarlo ahí. Había querido decirle lo que sentía. Algo en el ambiente le decía que lo hiciera, que se lanzara a por sus labios, pero lo único que su cuerpo hizo fue darse la vuelta y caminar.

-¿Luego qué?

-Luego nada, no ha pasado nada. Me marché y continué mi camino.

-Es muy triste Brienne, yo creo que ese hombre te ama. ¿Quién salta desarmado delante de un oso?

Brienne no contestó y Sansa volvió a hablar. –Gracias por contarme esto, Brienne. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos más y fuéramos amigas.

-Me encantaría, Sansa. –Dijo Brienne un poco más alegre.

Sansa sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo, al que Brienne le respondió con cierta torpeza. Al separarse Sansa se fue a su cama y Brienne apagó la luz de la habitación después de taparse con las sabanas.

-Hasta mañana, Brienne.

-Hasta mañana, Sansa.

* * *

 ** _Me gusta que Sansa y Brienne hablen, creo que ambas han perdido una parte de la niñez que pueden recuperar juntas, como en este caso._**

 ** _¿Que pasará cuando Sansa se entere de quien es el hombre amado de Brienne? A lo mejor no se entera... o si._**


	2. La decisión

**Espero que os guste este capitulo. Voy a intentar hacer las cosas un poco más emocionantes.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Jaime había despertado. Abrió los ojos muy despacio, los parpados se le hacían pesados. La luz de la habitación inundaba sus pupilas, haciendo que le costara aún más reconocer el lugar. Se frotó los ojos y escuchó un ruido, había una persona más en la habitación.

Un chico gordito se acercó hacia él con un vaso repleto de agua fresca. Sin dudarlo se incorporó en la cama y sacándole el vaso de las manos empezó a beber desesperado. El chico sonrió un poco al verlo con tanta energía.

-Parece que se ha despertado con fuerza. –Dijo el chico haciendo que Jaime lo mirara. Acercó su mano a su frente para analizar su temperatura corporal, notando como la calidez de su cuerpo había vuelto. Jaime lo miró de forma extraña mientras el chico lo analizaba.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre? –Preguntó Jaime con voz ronca, debido a la sequedad de su garganta.

-Samwell Tarly, puedes llamarme Sam. –Le contestó Sam en su típico tono amigable.

-¿Eres un Tarly? ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó con preocupación recordando que los Tarly eran aliados de los Lannister.

-Estás en Invernalia. Has llegado en tu caballo inconsciente y con hipotermia. –Le contó Sam viendo como el Matarreyes suspiraba aliviado al saber dónde estaba. –Deberías comer. Estás desnutrido. –Sam le acercó una manzana y Jaime le pegó un mordisco sin pensárselo dos veces, parecía que hacía semanas que no comía.

-Gracias. –Dijo el Matarreyes mientras masticaba la manzana.

Sam asintió y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Jaime aprovechó para inspeccionar la habitación. La hoguera estaba encendida desde hacía poco y parecía que había ropa encima de una mesa, pero no era suya. Se iba a levantar aun comiendo la manzana pero antes de moverse volvió a abrirse la puerta, dejando ver a Jon Snow, Sansa y para sorpresa de Jaime, a Daenerys.

Los tres miraron al Matarreyes mientras él no podía dejar de comer la manzana.

-Matarreyes. –Susurró Daenerys, comenzando a hablar. -¿Dónde está el ejercito que nos prometiste? –Jaime dejó la manzana a un lado y la miró fijamente.

-¿Puedo ponerme de pie para contestar? –Dijo poniendo su cara de superioridad que siempre ponía cuando estaba metido en algún lio.

-No. –Comentó Jon Snow rápidamente. Jaime suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-El ejército no vendrá. Cersei os ha engañado. Me ha engañado.

-¿Cómo? Ha dado su palabra. –Dijo Jon.

-Cersei nunca tuvo la intención de mandar el ejército de los Lannister al norte. Fue todo una mentira. –Dijo Jaime mirando al suelo, notablemente dolido por las acciones de su hermana. -Euron no la ha abandonado, va a comprar mercenarios para ella. –Jaime seguía con la mirada baja, sin poder mirarlos. Sabía que cualquiera de ellos tenía más honor que el que él tendría nunca.

Jon miró a Daenerys buscando una solución.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Sansa.

-Vengo a cumplir mi palabra, vengo a luchar contra los muertos. –Daenerys sonrió incrédula.

-¿Vienes a ayudar o vienes a espiarnos? –Preguntó Daenerys desconfiada y llena de ira.

-Vengo a cumplir mi palabra. He dicho que vendría y he venido.

-Pero no tienes mano, ya no puedes ser guerrero, al menos uno que no muera en unos segundos. –Dijo Jon.

-Pero tengo más conocimientos de estrategia que ninguno de vosotros, puedo ser de gran ayuda. –Dijo convencido. –Mi hermana planea atacaros después de la Gran Guerra contra los muertos. Vais a estar débiles, necesitáis a las máximas personas posibles… al menos si ganáis, si perdéis nada de esto importa.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás engañando? –Preguntó Daenerys.

-He recorrido todo Poniente con mi caballo para llegar hasta aquí, casi muero en el camino. ¿Creéis que me arriesgaría tanto?

Hubo un silencio en la sala y Daenerys habló hacia Jon Snow.

-Vamos a Desembarco del Rey, lo atacaremos con mis dragones.

-No es buena idea llevarlos. –Dijo Jaime. –Cersei tiene preparadas armas contra tus dragones, podrían morir y son muy valiosos para luchar contra los muertos.

-Es mentira, no queréis que mate a vuestra hermana. –Dijo Daenerys con rabia.

-¿Os acordáis de mi? –Preguntó Jaime. –¿Os acordáis de cuando luchamos en batalla? Tu dragón salió herido. Cersei está preparando armas como esas para matar a tus dragones. Es mejor luchar con hombres y dejar los dragones para la Gran Guerra.

Un gran silencio inundó la sala y Daenerys volvió a hablar hacia Jon Snow. –Atacaremos Desembarco con tus hombres y los míos, tiene que ser suficiente.

-Hay que hacerlo rápido. –Dijo Jaime. –No podemos esperar a que Euron llegue con sus tropas.

Jon miró a Daenerys y luego al Matarreyse. –Tienes que venir con nosotros para ayudarnos a planear el ataque. –Dijo Jon serio. –Pero ninguno de mis hombres aceptará tus órdenes. Si nos aliamos sin más contigo habrá rebeliones, la paz de todas las tribus se desestabilizará.

Los cuatro en la habitación se quedaron pensativos, hasta que Jon volvió a hablar.

-Tengo una proposición, Sansa. –Sansa lo miró atenta. –Para ganar guerras hacen falta alianzas, hace falta conseguir la confianza de la gente. Te necesitamos para lograrlo.

-Claro, Jon, dime que quieres que haga. –Dijo Sansa decidida a ayudar.

-No te va a gustar, no va a ser agradable. Pero necesitamos unir fuerzas, los norteños confían en ti, en mi ausencia te los has ganado. Tienes que casarte con él. –Dijo Jon señalando a Jaime.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Tiene que haber otra forma. –Dijo Sansa rogándole a Jon. –Por favor, Jon.

-Lo siento, Sansa. Una alianza como esta puede llevarnos a la victoria, es la única forma. –Dijo Jon, dirigiendo ahora su mirada a Jaime, que estaba tan sorprendido como Sansa. –La boda será mañana, necesitamos que sea rápido, Cersei no nos dará mucho tiempo. Cuanto antes confíen en ti mejor.

Jaime asintió aun en shock por la noticia. Y Sansa salió llorando de la habitación.

* * *

Sansa llegó a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas, en posición fetal. Estar casada con Ramsey Bolton había sido horrible, pero estar casada con el Matarreyes no era mucho mejor. No entendía como su propio hermano podía hacerle esto. Es cierto que era un Lannister, una alianza con ellos sería un gran paso para lograr la paz, pero no lo deseaba, él era mayor para ella, él era un traidor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella no quiso mirar quien era, no quería hablar con nadie.

Notó como la persona se sentó en su cama y posó su mano en su brazo, queriendo mirarla a la cara. Cuando se giró pudo ver que era Brienne y sin pensarlo la abrazó hundiendo su cara en su cuello, mojando el cuello de la camiseta con sus lágrimas. Brienne respondió inmediatamente y la abrazó fuerte. No sabía que le había pasado, pero la compasión por la chica Stark la inundó.

-¿Alguien te ha hecho daño, Sansa? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Brienne con urgencia, aun abrazándola.

-El Matarreyes… -Dijo Sansa entre sollozos. Brienne al oír ese nombre se tensó. ¿Habría pasado algo con Jaime?

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Insistió Brienne, separándose de Sansa para mirarla a la cara, pero acariciándole el brazo para que se tranquilizara.

-Era mentira, Brienne. Cersei no mandará su ejército al norte. Jaime ha venido porque dice que quiere hacer honor a su palabra y luchar. Va a ayudar a comandar nuestro ejército contra Cersei, pero los norteños no confiarán en él…

Brienne frunció el ceño. Claro que los norteños no confiarían en él, no lo conocían, era hermano de Cersei. Pero el corazón de Brienne latió con fuerza al enterarse de que él había elegido el bando correcto.

-Es difícil confiar en él, pero no nos traicionará, Sansa. –Le dijo convencida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dijo Sansa limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lo conozco, pese a todo es un hombre honorable. Costará que confíen en él, pero si lo hacen creo que tendremos más posibilidades de ganar.

-El problema no es ese… -Dijo Sansa. –Jon piensa que solo hay una forma de que los norteños confíen en él…

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó Brienne preocupada.

Sansa no se atrevía a decir las palabras, no quería oírlas en alto. Pero necesitaba contárselo a Brienne. –Que me case con él. –Dijo Sansa mientras le salía otra lágrima.

Al escucharlo el corazón de Brienne se paró, estaba helada. ¿Jaime iba a casarse con Sansa? No, no podía ser. Él era un caballero. No podía casarse. No. NO. La mente de Brienne se nubló unos segundos y decidió levantarse para abrir la ventana de la habitación. Se asomó y agradeció el aire que estaba recibiendo en la cara.

Notó como su corazón estaba rompiéndose en pedacitos. Sabía que ella nunca iba a estar con Jaime, pero si se casaba con Sansa lo iba a tener cerca todos los días, iba a verlo casado con otra mujer todos los días.

Pasó su mano por su pelo corto, despeinándolo todavía más. Aun en la ventana preguntó sin mirar a Sansa: - ¿Cuándo será la boda?

Sansa notó como la voz de Brienne había cambiado. Deseaba verle la cara pero ella todavía estaba mirando por la ventana. –Mañana. –Dijo Sansa con más lágrimas.

Y Brienne intentó evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus propios ojos.

* * *

 **¿Os esperabais la decisión de Jon? ¿Como creéis que será la boda? ¿Que hará Jaime al ver a Brienne? Estad atentos al siguiente capitulo!**

 **Si queréis darme ideas son bien recibidas, aunque tengo algunas cosas claras algo de ayuda siempre viene bien!**


	3. La boda

Toda Invernalia se había sorprendido por la noticia, pero todo el mundo estaba a favor de una distracción. La gente se había animado pensando en una fiesta, un poco de música y una alianza que podría hacerles ganar la guerra.

Los costureros norteños habían apurado toda la noche para preparar el vestido de Sansa y el traje de Jaime. No había tiempo para muchos preparativos, así que la boda fue muy sencilla.

Los "novios" no se habían visto desde que Jon había tomado la decisión. Brienne había acompañado a Sansa todo el día a todos lados, no deseaba saber nada sobre la boda, pero Sansa se lo había rogado, la consideraba su única amiga en Invernalia y Brienne no pudo negarse.

Faltaban unas horas para la boda y Sansa estaba en su habitación, ya con su vestido, mientras una doncella le retocaba el pelo para la ocasión.

Brienne miraba a través del espejo a Sansa. No pudo evitar en fijarse en cómo le quedaba el vestido, en la cara más perfecta que tenía, sus ojos azules… Pensó que era realmente preciosa.

Sansa miró a Brienne y notó como la cara de su protectora estaba triste. Mandó salir de la habitación a la doncella que le arreglaba el pelo y quedó a solas con ella.

-No debes preocuparte tanto, Brienne. –Dijo Sansa, haciendo sacar de sus pensamientos a la guerrera. Brienne solo asintió. –No creo que Jaime sea peor que Ramsey. –Dijo Sansa. –Ramsey me ha violado cuando ha querido, me ha pegado, me ha hecho daño física y psicológicamente… si he soportado todo eso creo que podré soportar a Jaime Lannister. –Comentó Sansa intentando convencer a Brienne y a sí misma, lo que no sabía es que no tenía que convencer a Brienne.

-Jaime no es como antes. Ha cambiado estos años. –Comentó Brienne muy seria. –Te tratará bien. –Sansa sonrió y abrazó a Brienne.

-Gracias. –Le dijo Sansa separándose del abrazo. –Estoy nerviosa. No por la boda si no por… por… -No sabía que palabras usar. –Por lo que viene después…

-Oh. –Soltó Brienne simplemente, sin saber que decir.

-He intentado concienciarme de lo que va a pasar. Solo he tenido malas experiencias en el sexo, ya que todas han sido con el monstruo de Ramsey. –Sansa se tomó un segundo para seguir hablando. –Jaime es apuesto a pesar de su edad, ¿crees que será gentil conmigo está noche? –Preguntó Sansa nerviosa, haciendo sonrojar a Brienne por su pregunta.

Brienne no sabía cómo Jaime era en el sexo, de hecho no sabía cómo era nadie en el sexo. Aun así alguna noche, en la oscuridad antes de dormir, Brienne se había tocado así misma pensando en él. Imaginándose que era él quien la tocaba, recordando sus ojos y sus labios…

Brienne sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos, ya que Sansa estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Ser Jaime ha llegado desnutrido y muy débil a Invernalia, si su cuerpo le responde será un milagro. –Dijo Brienne sincera haciendo reír a Sansa sin querer.

Por otro lado Jaime ya se había acabado de vestir, dentro de dos horas sería un hombre casado. En su vida habría querido casarse. Quería ser caballero, y eso además le había permitido quedarse siempre al lado de su hermana, a la cual ahora odiaba profundamente.

Mientras se arreglaba sin ganas frente al espejo su hermano apareció por la puerta.

-Hermano. –Saludó Tyrion. –Veo que estás muy apuesto, para variar. –Bromeó.

-¿Estás van a ser tus primeras palabras después de no verme en todo este tiempo? –Preguntó Jaime.

-Gracias por venir. –Dijo Tyrion sincero. Jaime se agachó para abrazar a su hermano. Ambos tenían ganas de verse.

Después de unos momentos se separaron para mirarse bien. –Te veo bien. –Comentó Jaime.

-Yo a ti mejor. –Respondió Tyrion. Hubo un silencio hasta que volvió a hablar. –Este enlace es necesario. De otra forma no confiarán en ti nunca.

Jaime solo asintió y miró a otro lado. A lo que Tyrion siguió hablando. -¿Por qué no te fuiste a otro lado? Hay lugares lejos de aquí en los que jamás te reconocerían. Podrías vivir una vida más fácil, tienes oro. Podrías haberte ido y comprado una casa, follarte a todas las putas que quisieras el resto de tu vida… Y sin embargo aquí estás…

Jaime lo miró serio. –Podría decir lo mismo de ti. –Dijo simplemente. Tyrion sabía que Jaime estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Por qué has venido? ¿Por qué no has huido?

-Necesitaba venir. Esto va más allá que las casas, honores y juramentos.

Tyrion lo miró profundamente esta vez. Jaime odiaba esa mirada de su hermano, era su mirada analítica. Estuvo callado unos segundos hasta que por fin habló.

-Brienne. Eso es lo que te ha dicho ella. –Dijo Tyrion finalmente haciendo que Jaime se tensara al oír su nombre. Pero siguió arreglándose perezosamente. –Brienne de Tarth… -Repitió Tyrion. –Una mujer interesante, de hecho. Guardia real de Sansa. Habéis vivido muchas cosas vosotros dos. –Comentó Tyrion observando como la mandíbula de su hermano se tensaba y miraba su muñón de reojo. –Desde luego podría ser mi tipo, una mujer como esa es única, tan grande y con esas piernas infinitas… -Jaime apretó su puño y Tyrion quiso ir más allá. –¿Y sus ojos? Ah! Su mirada… Ese azul es de Tarth, sin duda. Normal que el jefe de los salvajes esté petando en su puerta cada noche, a esos hombres les gustan ese tipo de muj… -Tyrion no pudo acabar la frase porque Jaime lo había cogido por los cuellos de su jersey y presionado contra la pared con su única mano. Tyrion podía notar respiración de su hermano en la cara.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Preguntó Jaime furioso. Al momento se dio cuenta de su reacción y soltó a su hermano suavemente, que estaba atónito mirándolo. –Perdón, llevo mucho tiempo andando solo, ya no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente ande con rodeos. –Le dijo Jaime para hacer que su hermano apurara la conversación, ya que ambos sabían que pregunta quería hacerle.

-¿Has venido por Brienne, verdad? –Preguntó Tyrion.

Jaime no contestó, y eso fue suficiente para que su hermano supiera la respuesta.

-A veces es mejor alejarnos de nuestros seres queridos para garantizar su seguridad. –Comentó Tyrion.

-No me alejé de Cersei para garantizar su seguridad, quiero que muera. –Dijo crudamente Jaime.

-No lo digo por nuestra querida hermana, lo digo por Brienne. –Y con eso Tyrion salió de la habitación dejando un pensativo Jaime.

La ceremonia fue pequeña, mientras Jaime estaba esperando por Sansa en el altar, junto a todos los invitados. Pasaron unos minutos y alguien se asomó por la puerta, era Brienne. Llevaba un vestido azul, parecido al que llevó a la boda de Joffrey. Fue por el pequeño pasillo hacia el altar con la mirada fija en el suelo. Al llegar se sentó en una silla muy cerca de Jaime y finalmente alzó la mirada y al fin pudo observar sus ojos verdes centrados solamente en ella.

Por un momento todo el mundo desapareció para ambos, solo podían mirarse y seguir ocultándose las cosas que no se habían dicho nunca.

Cuando Jaime escuchó un carraspeo observó que Sansa ya estaba a su lado en el altar y que la ceremonia estaba por empezar.

La ceremonia acabó sin beso, pero Jaime sutilmente desvió la atención de ese momento saludando a los norteños cogiendo la mano de Sansa, la cual le imitó.

El banquete pasó rápido, no había regalos ya que estaban en tiempos de guerra y no podían permitirse derrochar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban solos en la habitación que a partir de ahora compartirían.

Ambos estaban tensos, no habían hablado en todo el banquete, solo habían compartido miradas que no duraron ni dos segundos.

Jaime decidió sentarse en la cama, sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, más bien si sabía lo que hacer, pero no sabía cómo evitar que pasara.

Sansa lo miró y observó que él estaba con la mirada perdida en la ventana, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa y tímidamente se desvistió sin que Jaime se diera cuenta.

Otro carraspeo lo sacó de su ensoñación, pero esta vez era de Sansa. La miró y se quedó sin aire al observar su cuerpo desnudo. Era joven, pero ya tenía cuerpo de mujer.

Jaime se levantó rápidamente para coger una sábana, con la cual rodeó el cuerpo de Sansa, tapándolo.

-No tienes que hacer esto.

Lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Sansa y Jaime pudo notar que a seguridad que tenía cuando se desnudó se desmoronaba en ese mismo momento.

-Gracias. –Dijo ella débilmente. Jaime asintió y la acercó a la cama, haciendo que se acostara y la arropó con cariño. No sabía por qué cosas había pasado esta chica, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Dormiré en otra habitación. Mañana vendré temprano. –Sansa simplemente asintió, pero antes de que Jaime abriera la puerta para marchar le dijo: -Brienne tenía razón, no eres tan malo como parece.

Jaime sonrió tristemente al oír que Brienne no lo consideraba malo. –A veces las apariencias engañan, pero eso se aprende con el tiempo, mi señora.

Y con eso, Jaime se fue de la habitación dispuesto a buscar a Brienne.


	4. Interruptus

**Espero que os guste este capitulo, es bastante más largo que los otros, creo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Aprecio los comentarios y podéis darme algunas ideas para los siguientes capitulos! :)**

* * *

En realidad esperaba no dormir muy lejos de Sansa, ya que la habitación en la que quería estar era la de al lado.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta, era muy de noche y todo estaba en silencio, así que cualquier ruido podría apreciarse perfectamente y no quería ser descubierto. A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta, mostrando a Brienne, la cual tenía la espada que le regaló en la mano. "Siempre está en guardia" Pensó Jaime.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo sorprendida.

-¿No puedo venir a verte? –Dijo Jaime sonriente. Brienne frunció el ceño.

-La noche de tu boda no. A parte no es una hora apropiada. –Jaime volvió a sonreír.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó Jaime entrando ya en la habitación, ignorándola completamente. Brienne observaba de manera atónita como él cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-No puedes estar aquí. –Insistió ella en voz baja, pero él estaba inspeccionando la habitación, haciéndole caso omiso. Se fijó en la cama y se sentó en ella, probando lo cómoda que era. –Vete. –Le dijo ella. En ese momento Jaime levantó su vista de la cama para fijarse en Brienne, que dio un paso atrás ante su mirada.

-Vale. Mañana por la mañana me voy, te lo prometo. –Dijo Jaime sonriéndole.

-De ninguna manera! –Alzó la voz Brienne dejando la espada en una esquina. –Tienes que irte ahora, imagínate que te encuentran aquí.

-Oh! ¿Ese es tu problema? ¿Qué dirán los demás? –Preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido Jaime. –Pensé que te incomodaría más dormir conmigo, pero me alegra saber que tu única preocupación es el que dirán –Jaime había echado de menos estos momentos con Brienne, sacarle los colores era su pasatiempo favorito, y lo estaba consiguiendo. La cara de Brienne estaba completamente roja, y notó el nerviosismo de su amiga ante sus comentarios.

-Ser Jaime… -Continuó Brienne. –Su esposa se estará preguntando donde está.

Jaime sonrió de nuevo. –No creo, le he dicho que dormiría en otro sitio. ¿De verdad piensas que dormiría con ella?

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Brienne. –Es tu noche de boda, deberías hacerlo. –Dijo Brienne. Jaime la seguía mirando sin comprender porqué Brienne le estaba obligando a acostarse con Sansa.

-Jamás la tocaría. –Dijo Jaime poniéndose en pie de nuevo. –He jurado protegerla. ¿Recuerdas? –Se acercó un poco más a Brienne. –Yo no he querido esta boda. No deseo el norte, y mucho menos a Sansa.

-Debes de ser el único hombre que no la desea, entonces. –Dijo Brienne.

-No creo, creo que un tal Tormund tampoco la desea. –Comentó Jaime celoso, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos en sorpresa. –Creo que prefiere otro tipo de mujer. –Concluyó Jaime esperando la reacción de la guerrera a sus palabras, pero aparte de sorpresa pudo notar dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Has venido a reírte de mí? –Le preguntó, provocando que Jaime se sintiera mal.

-He venido a averiguar quién es ese salvaje. –Continuó muy serio, no quería que ella pensase que estaba mofandose. –Por lo que me han contado expresa constantemente sus sentimientos hacia ti.

-Lo hace, y no quiero habl…. –Pero Jaime la cortó.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó simplemente.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no! –Comentó Brienne alzando la voz. Tranquilizando a Jaime, el cual sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces no veo motivo para no dormir aquí.

Jaime se dio la vuelta sonriente, se tumbó en la cama boca arriba cerrando sus ojos y dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio. Al notar que Brienne no se movía de su sitio abrió sus ojos para mirarla. Se fijó que la había visto pocas veces sin armadura, como en este momento, y eso le gustaba.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? –Comentó Jaime sin moverse.

-No puedo dormir contigo. –Dijo su amiga en voz baja.

-Hemos dormido juntos muchas veces, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Brienne no contestó y miró al suelo, no podía creerse la situación en la que estaba. Tiempo atrás quizá se metería en la cama dándole la espalda y dormiría plácidamente, sin importarle su compañía, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Sabía perfectamente que tenía sentimientos hacia él. Muy fuertes. Más, incluso, que con Renly. Lo de Renly era platónico, pero lo de Jaime… era real, muy real.

Brienne se dirigió a la silla que tenía su habitación y se sentó. No entendía nada. "Que hace él aquí? No debería estar aquí. No debería estar sintiendo esto. No debería tener las ganas que tengo de dormir con él de nuevo." Se llevó las manos a la cara y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba llorando.

A los pocos segundos notó como Jaime apartaba las manos de su cara y se arrodillaba ante ella. Brienne pudo ver su cara de preocupación, y ella apartó la mirada, no quería que la viera llorar, no quería que la viera débil.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó Jaime en un susurro. –Si en algún momento te he hecho sentir mal te pido perdón. No era mi intención. –Brienne lo volvió a mirar y notó la sinceridad en sus ojos verdes, pero eso solo hizo que llorara más. –Por favor, deja de llorar, no quería hacerte llorar. –Dijo él preocupado y agarrando una de sus muñecas con su única mano, para que no volviera a taparse la cara.

-Tienes que irte, Jaime, por favor. –Suplicó Brienne entre sollozos.

-¿Pero porque quieres que me vaya? –Preguntó Jaime dolido, aun arrodillado ante ella. –Somos amigos, Brienne. Por favor, dime porque lloras. –La desesperación en la voz de Jaime era palpable.

-Comandaré la tropa de Sansa en la gran batalla. –Contó Brienne, observando como Jaime se sorprendía ante la noticia. –Lucharé junto a ellos. No creo que sobreviva, son demasiados.

Observó cómo Jaime miraba al suelo después de recibir la noticia, notó como la mano que agarraba su muñeca estaba apretando ahora más fuerte.

-Vas a sobrevivir. Tienes que sobrevivir. –Dijo Jaime, y levantó su mirada para observar su ojos azules, empañados por las lágrimas. –No eres más débil por llorar, si eso te preocupa, todos tenemos miedo a la muerte.

-No lloro por eso. –Dijo Brienne rápidamente. –Lo que me da miedo es no haber vivido. No poder pasar más tiempo las personas que quiero. –Y diciendo eso, despacio, acercó su mano a la mejilla de Jaime, acariciándola, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. El, aunque sorprendido con la caricia, cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de su mano cálida.

Brienne estaba sorprendida de su propio movimiento, estaba acariciándole la mejilla y él parecía que estaba disfrutando. Jaime abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó como el rostro de Brienne había cambiado, y aunque ella no lo supiera, podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Yo también te quiero. –Las palabras salieron de la boca de Jaime sin pensar, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Y de pronto, Jaime se acercó lo suficiente a ella para robarle un beso, rozando sus labios. Se miraron a los ojos, y ya no había sorpresa, ambos lo habían sabido desde hace tiempo, pero eran demasiado tercos y orgullosos para verlo.

Jaime se volvió a aventurar y esta vez la besó con más fuerza, soltando su muñeca para acariciar su cara de la misma forma que había hecho ella.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios, pidiendo profundizar el beso, lo que Brienne aceptó rápidamente y en seguida sus lenguas se juntaron por primera vez. Notaba la inexperiencia, pero también notó que en seguida cogió el ritmo del beso. "Aprende rápido" Pensó Jaime, feliz.

La posición en la que estaban era incómoda y las rodillas de Jaime comenzaban a estar doloridas, pero el beso valía la pena. Jaime nunca hubiera imaginado que Brienne tenía los labios tan suaves, tan adictivos.

Jaime bajó su mano hasta su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia el con sus brazos, sin dejar de besarla, haciendo que ella lo abrazara con sus piernas. Con el roce de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones pronto empezaron a agitarse, provocando sonidos que solo avivaba más la intensidad de los besos.

Jaime se puso de pie rápidamente, cogiendo a Brienne de la mano para que lo acompañase hasta la cama. Y en unos segundos ambos estaban otra vez besándose, pero está vez en cama. Jaime se posicionó encima y ella le abrió sus piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas. A pesar de la ropa que los cubría, Brienne podía notar como el miembro de Jaime estaba más que despierto, rozando constantemente su centro. Mientras se besaban no podían parar de moverse, era como tener sexo con ropa.

Con una mano, Jaime despojó a Brienne de su camiseta, descubriendo que no llevaba nada por debajo de ella. Al fin tenía para él los pechos que le habían despertado la curiosidad en Harrenhall. Sin perder ni un segundo, bajó su boca hasta uno de ellos, haciendo que Brienne arqueara la espalda y emitiera un sonido de placer que Jaime quería volver a escuchar pronto.

De pronto el sonido de un portazo los asustó. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta y pudieron ver que Sansa estaba mirándolos con la boca abierta.

Jaime, enseguida se puso en pie delante de Sansa para taparle la visión de Brienne, que enseguida cogió su camiseta y se la puso de nuevo.

Jaime habló rápidamente. –Sansa, lo siento, he sido yo, de verdad.

Pero Sansa solo miraba para Brienne. –Esto se considera traición. –Dijo Sansa muy seria.

-Sansa, no se que… -Dijo Brienne nerviosa, mientras se acercaba a Sansa. Pero Jaime la cortó.

-He sido yo, Sansa, ella no quería, la estaba obligando, por favor, ella no ha hecho nada. –Jaime estaba desesperado, sabía que la condena por traición era la muerte. Brienne lo miró atónita y lo cogió del brazo de la misma forma que lo había hecho en Desembarco, haciendo que se girara hacia ella.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Preguntó Brienne enfadada, viendo la cara de miedo de Jaime.

-¿Es eso cierto? –Le preguntó Sansa.

-Claro que no! –Exclamó Brienne.

-Si, Sansa, la iba a violar. –Dijo Jaime alzando la voz, para que no escuchara a Brienne. –Si tienes que castigar a alguien es a mí, ella no ha hecho nada.

-Jaime… -Pronunció Brienne, con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo. Estaba protegiéndola diciendo eso, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella de nuevo.

Sansa los miraba atónitos, ella solo había venido a hablar con Brienne, a contarle que Jaime la había tratado bien y que con él quizá estaría a salvo. Y en cambio, se había encontrado con una escena que jamás imaginaría. Fue obvio para los ojos de Sansa que Jaime no la estaba violando, que ambos estaban disfrutando, le bastaron dos segundos para saberlo. Sabía que él se lo estaba inventando para proteger a Brienne.

-Brienne, -habló Sansa, tranquila, haciendo que los dos la miraran. -¿Te estaba violando?

Jaime miró a Brienne asintiendo con la cabeza, incitándola a decir que si. Pero de los labios de Brienne salió otra palabra. –No… -Jaime solo pudo cerrar los ojos y suspirar resignado.

-Lo siento, Sansa. –Siguió Brienne. –Es la primera vez que pasa, no fue planeado. Se que es traición pero… -Brienne miró a Jaime para acabar su frase. –Lo amo. –Notó como la mano de Jaime se tensó aún más. Pudo ver como por su mejilla caía una lágrima, y eso le dio aún más coraje para continuar. –Si esto es traición, moriría mil veces.


	5. Explicaciones

**Perdón por la tardanza, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Ante la declaración de Brienne, Sansa miró al Matarreyes, que seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, de rabia e impotencia, y su mano seguía agarrando la de Brienne.

Brienne en cambio estaba mirando a Sansa, la cual notó como su protectora la miraba con seguridad, pero a la vez con cierto temor. Sansa aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

-Brienne, estoy decepcionada contigo, te has dejado llevar por una cara bonita. Es el Matarreyes .–Preguntó Sansa, haciendo que Jaime abriera sus ojos y para mirarla mientras hablaba. –Si fuera otra persona lo entendería, pero… ¿Él?

-No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, Sansa. –Dijo Brienne, con voz segura, notando como Jaime apretaba con más fuerza su mano, sabiendo que eso se lo había dicho él hace mucho tiempo, aunque en una situación totalmente diferente.

-Pero tienes honor, jamás me imaginaría que te pudieras enamorar de la persona con menos honor de los Siete Reinos… -Decía Sansa sin entender los sentimientos de Brienne. –Además, creía que estabas enamorada del hombre que te regaló la armadura y la espada, como me dijiste la otra noche. –Comentó Sansa, mirando hacia Jaime, haciéndole saber que Brienne estaba enamorada de otro hombre, pero solo se encontró con una sonrisa casi burlona por parte de Jaime.

-La armadura se la he regalado yo, al igual que la espada de acero valyrio. –Comentó Jaime. –Era lo mínimo que podía haber hecho.

Sansa se sorprendió ante la confesión de Jaime. -¿Es eso cierto, Brienne?

-Si… -Suspiró Brienne. -No me he atrevido a decírtelo la pasada noche porque no sabía cómo sería tu reacción. Además… -Dijo mirando a Jaime, el cual le devolvió la mirada. –Confesarlo solo me haría daño. Pensé que sería imposible que me amara y decir en alto su nombre lo empeoraba todo.

-¿Imposible enamorarme de ti? –Le preguntó Jaime. –Creo que te amo desde Harrenhall, o incluso antes. Solo que… estábamos ciegos. ¿Crees me enfrento a un oso por cualquier persona? –Le sonrió Jaime y Brienne le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sansa los miraba atónita. –Está bien. –Dijo. –Esto se consideraría traición en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero no puedo decir que sea traición. –Miró a Jaime. –Eres mi esposo, pero ambos sabemos que lo eres por el hecho de que te necesitamos para ganar la gran batalla, y era la única forma de ganarse la confianza de los norteños rápidamente. Así que… -Miró a Brienne ahora. –No se considerará traición, al menos por mi parte. –Jaime y Brienne respiraron aliviados. Sansa siguió hablando. –Pero no puede salir de esta habitación. Nadie puede saber que esto ha pasado, nadie puede sospechar.

-Muchas gracias, Sansa. –Le dijo Jaime, y luego miró sonriente a Brienne.

-No sabemos qué pasará cuando llegue la Gran Batalla. –Continuó Sansa. –Pero lo que si sabemos es que mucha gente va a morir, cualquiera de nosotros puede morir. –Cogió aire y siguió hablando hacía Brienne. –Brienne, más que mi protectora, eres mi amiga. No sabemos que nos espera en un futuro, puede que nos queden días de vida, así que si quieres pasar tus noches con Ser Jaime… tienes mi permiso y comprensión.

La cara de Brienne se iluminó. –Sansa, ¿estás segura?

Sansa asintió y le sonrió a su amiga. –Claro que si, quiero que seas feliz, y puedo ver que desde que Ser Jaime llegó lo has estado.

Jaime sonrió y abrazó a Sansa, la cual no se esperaba un abrazo de su esposo, provocando una situación graciosa tanto para ella como para Brienne, que los miraba sonriente. Jaime se soltó del abrazo y volvió a su posición, al lado de Brienne.

-Eso si, -Dijo Sansa. –Si vais a dormir juntos tenéis que tener precaución. Siempre entrarás a la habitación de Brienne cuando estemos al cien por cien seguros de que no hay ningún guardia en el pasillo. –Ambos asintieron. –Cualquier precaución es poca.

Sansa volvió a sonreír a Brienne, y ambas se juntaron en un abrazo, mucho menos incomodo que el del Lannister. Era un abrazo natural, de amistad.

-Muchas gracias, Sansa.

-No tienes que dármelas, Brienne. Además, quien mejor que tú para vigilarlo. –Ambas rieron y Sansa se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero justo en la puerta se dio la vuelta para mirarlos por última vez y comentó: -Ah! Y recordadme que mañana ordene que os fabriquen un pestillo, no quiero volver a entrar aquí y encontrarme una escena parecida.

Y con eso salió riéndose, dejando en la habitación a una colorada Brienne y a un sonriente Jaime.

Cuando, al fin, se quedaron solos Jaime cogió una silla de la habitación y atrancó la puerta con ella.

-Creo que así evitaremos más interrupciones, ¿No? –Dijo Jaime mirando a Brienne, que parecía más nerviosa que antes.

Jaime se acercó a ella y, al quedar a su altura, Brienne le agarró la cara con las manos, acariciándole suavemente la poca barba que tenía, y lo besó. Jaime respondió rápidamente y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban tumbados en la cama de nuevo.

Jaime volvió a despojar a Brienne de su camiseta, y el aprovechó para quitarse la suya también y se lanzó a sus labios. Le encantaba el sabor de sus labios, y pese a su poca experiencia besando, Brienne lo hacía muy bien, aunque fuera por casualidad.

Jaime se encontraba encima de ella, mientras lo abrazaba con sus largas piernas. Sus besos fueron bajando por el cuello, donde se entretuvo un poco, haciendo que Brienne se desesperara. Notó las manos de Brienne en su pelo, incitándolo a que bajara más, y así lo hizo.

Bajó hasta sus pequeños pechos, besándolos y lamiéndolos, mientras escuchaba como la respiración de Brienne se aceleraba y pequeños gemidos, aun tímidos, escapaban de sus labios.

Después de un rato, la miró desde sus pechos, levantando una ceja y mostrándole media sonrisa, indicándole que iba a hacer algo diferente ahora. Siguió bajando por su firme abdomen, repartiendo besos allá por donde iba, y de un movimiento le quitó el resto de ropa que le quedaba, dejándola completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

Él se quedó mirándola, por un momento se quedó bloqueado. Tenía a Brienne, solo para él, se iba a entregar a él, solo a él. El corazón le empezó a latir fuerte, tanto que pensó que Brienne lo escucharía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella se había tapado el pecho con las manos, y notó sus nervios.

Jaime suavemente retiró las manos de su pecho, y las sostuvo encima de su cabeza con su única mano. Y Brienne habló, nerviosa. –No pasa nada si no lo quieres hacer, lo entiendo, se que no soy como las demás, se que no soy… -Pero Jaime no la dejó acabar la frase y la besó, no quería oír lo que iba a decir.

-Eres increíble, Brienne. –Le dijo, a centímetros de sus labios. –Claro que no eres como las demás. Eres mejor. Por dentro, y por fuera. –Brienne lo miró, sin creérselo. Y Jaime siguió hablando. –No todas tienen tus pechos. Son perfectos.

Briene bufó y dijo. –Son pequeños.

Jaime sonrió y dijo. –Para mi mano son perfectos, caben perfectamente. –Y llevó su única mano a uno de ellos, apretándolo ligeramente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Brienne reaccionara a su toque. –Y tus piernas, tus largas piernas… -Dijo Jaime mientras bajaba hasta sus piernas. Cuando estuvo a la altura empezó a besarle las rodillas, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus muslos. –A todos los hombres nos gustan unas piernas largas… -Y siguió besándole los muslos hasta llegar peligrosamente hasta su centro.

Su única mano ahora se coló por debajo del cuerpo de Brienne, tocando su trasero. –Y tu culo, Brienne. Desde Harrenhall he deseado tocarlo. Tan firme, tan trabajado… pero hay algo que estoy deseando probar.

Brienne lo miró, nerviosa, pero las palabras de Jaime habían surgido efecto y se sentía con más confianza. No sabía lo que iba a hacer, así que lo miró expectante. -¿Lo que? –Preguntó Brienne.

-Creo que me va a gustar, pero prefiero probarlo primero. –Y con eso, Jaime acercó su boca hasta el coño de Brienne, y con su lengua empezó a lamerle el clítoris.

Brienne cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la nueva sensación. Jamás había imaginado que alguien le haría eso. Pensaba en sexo, pero jamás en que un hombre le haría sentir ese placer.

Jaime continuaba devorándola, y observó como Brienne arqueaba la espalda de nuevo del placer. Jaime disfrutó al escuchar lo gemidos que surgían de su boca, esta vez no tan tímidos.

Suavemente, introdujo uno de sus dedos mientras seguía lamiendo y besando el clítoris, y al notar que Brienne estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, introdujo el segundo.

Las manos de Brienne sujetaron fuertemente las sabanas, ahora arrugadas. E intentó acallar un gemido, pero le fue imposible, la boca de Jaime la estaba sacando de sus sentidos, hasta que aceleró aun más sus movimientos y el orgasmo la invadió, arqueando más la espalda y haciendo que la boca de Jaime se pegara más a ella, dándole más placer.

Cuando el momento pasó, Jaime se tumbó al lado de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Brienne lo miró, con la respiración aun agitada y su cara colorada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Brienne, ante la mirada atenta de Jaime.

-Nada, me gusta verte disfrutar. Parece que te ha gustado, ¿Me equivoco? –Preguntó Jaime orgulloso.

Brienne se enrojeció aún más y tapó su cuerpo con la sabana, tapándose por el frio, pero también por timidez.

-No ha estado mal, Matarreyes. –Dijo Brienne bromeando, y el sonrió. Llevó su mano al miembro de Jaime, el cual notó duro como una piedra. Aun le parecía sorprendente que provocara este efecto en él. Pero Jaime le apartó la mano delicadamente, se abrazó a ella, posando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos, preparado para dormir. Brienne se sorprendió, esperaba hacerlo con él esta noche.

-¿No quieres… ? –Preguntó Brienne confusa.

-Claro que quiero. –Contestó rápido Jaime, abriendo los ojos para mirarla. –Deseaba hacerte lo que te he hecho hace mucho tiempo. Y deseo también follarte… pero creo que la noche de mi boda con Sansa no es un buen momento para hacerlo por primera vez, ¿No crees? –Brienne lo miró y Jaime siguió hablando. –Me encargaré de hacerlo especial, Bri, déjame elegir un buen momento. –Y Jaime se volvió a recostar junto a ella y cerró los ojos.

Brienne podía sentir la respiración tranquila de Jaime en su cuello, sus brazos fuertes, aunque ahora un poco delgados, la estaban rodeando, como si se fuera a escapar durante la noche y no quisiera dejarla ir. Se sintió bien, se sintió feliz, y acariciando el pelo de Jaime, lo acompañó en el sueño.

* * *

 **¿Que pasará por la mañana?**

 **¿Hablará Sansa con Brienne? ¿Se fía totalmente de Jaime?**


	6. Confesiones e inseguridades

La luz de la mañana entró por la ventana de Brienne, despertándola. Perezosa, y aun sin abrir los ojos, buscó con su brazo el cuerpo de Jaime, pero no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación, aunque las sábanas aún estaban calientes, no se había ido hace mucho.

Pensó en la noche anterior, lo bien que se había sentido en los brazos de Jaime y las palabras que este le dedicó. Sonrió un poco, pero pronto la preocupación la invadió. Si él no estaba ahí quizá era porque estaba arrepentido.

Brienne sabía que Jaime le tenía cierto aprecio, pero jamás imaginó que se podría convertir en amor. "A lo mejor se ha arrepentido" Pensó Brienne de nuevo. Pero sacudió su cabeza, sin hacerle caso a su preocupación, y se levantó de cama para prepararse.

Cuando se puso la armadura alguien llamó a la puerta, y se acercó a abrir, era Sansa.

-Buenos días, Brienne. –Sansa se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener la armadura puesta, su protectora no se había peinado. Solía llevar el pelo hacia atrás, para que no le molestara durante los entrenamientos, pero ahora lo tenía revuelto, y un par de mechones rubios le caían por la cara. Sansa sonrió, "Acaba de despertarse", pensó.

-Buenos días, Sansa. Estoy preparándome para el entrenamiento, ¿Necesitas algo? –Dijo Brienne cogiendo su espada y colocándosela en la cintura.

Sansa aprovechó el momento para colarse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Brienne la observó y supo que quería preguntarle algo.

-Brienne, sabes que confío en ti con mi vida, pero después de los acontecimientos de anoche quería hablar contigo a solas. –Brienne asintió y Sansa continuó hablando. -¿Por qué no me contaste antes lo de Ser Jaime? –Preguntó Sansa entre dolida y enfadada.

-¿Lo habrías entendido? –Preguntó Brienne simplemente, y Sansa quedó callada unos instantes.

-No… y creo que aun ahora no lo entiendo. Sois tan diferentes… tu eres la persona más honorable que conozco, y él… es famoso por asesinar al Rey Loco al que juró servir…

-Tenía sus motivos. –Contestó Brienne. –El Rey Loco quería quemar toda la ciudad con fuego Valyrio, millones de personas estarían muertas si no llega a ser por Ser Jaime. Arriesgó su nombre por salvarlos a todos. ¿Tiene culpa de que haya servido a un rey que perdió la cabeza? ¿Qué solo pensaba en matar a todo el mundo?

Sansa la miró. –La muerte del Rey Loco era necesaria, pero espero que no te equivoques con Ser Jaime.

-No lo hago, mi Señora. –Aseguró Brienne.

Después de unos segundos en silencio Sansa sonrió y se acercó a su protectora. -¿Qué ha pasado anoche? –Preguntó en un susurro, como si alguien las pudiera escuchar. –Espero que te haya tratado bien, o si no aún estoy a tiempo de ordenar matarlo. –Bromeó Sansa, y Brienne sonrió ante la preocupación de Sansa, con las mejillas coloradas.

-Me ha tratado bien. –Dijo Brienne con vergüenza.

-¿Pero… lo habéis hecho, no?

Las mejillas de Brienne se pusieron más coloradas si era posible. –No…

-¡¿No?! –Alzó Sansa la voz más de lo que quería, en señal de sorpresa, y ambas se rieron. Y continuó –Pero si cuando he entrado prácticamente estabais… bueno… -Sansa no podía continuar la frase.

-Si no llegas a entrar, no sé qué habría pasado. Pero ayer al final no hemos hecho nada… -Brienne quedó pensativa. –O bueno, al menos no hemos tenido sexo… -Corrigió. Y no pasó desapercibido por Sansa.

-Pero ha pasado algo más… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sansa… -Protestó Brienne ante la insistencia, pero aún tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Antes de su desgraciada muerte, Margaery Tyrell, me contó que no hacía falta tener sexo para satisfacer a una mujer, o a un hombre. Me dijo que había otras maneras igual, o más placenteras de hacerlo… -Comentó Sansa curiosa. Haciendo que el color de las mejillas de Brienne se mantuviera colorado. –Me dijo que había hombres muy hábiles… ¿Es Ser Jaime uno de ellos? –Preguntó Sansa con la curiosidad de una cría.

Brienne pensó antes de responder. –No tengo otras referencias, pero puedo decir que sí, creo que es uno de ellos.

Sansa hizo un gritito como si fuera una adolescente, haciendo reír a Brienne. –Margaery me dijo que Tyrion era famoso por su habilidad con los dedos, debe de ir en la sangre de los Lannister. –Bromeó Sansa.

-Supongo, aunque no fue solo con los dedos… -Brienne se arrepintió al momento de decirlo, lo había dicho sin pensar. Haciendo que Sansa abriera los ojos de par en par, haciendo que las dos se rieran.

* * *

Fuera, en el campo de entrenamiento, Ser Jaime estaba entrenando con su mano izquierda. Ya había mejorado mucho, llegó al nivel de un caballero normal, ni muy bueno, ni muy malo. Pero para Jaime no era suficiente.

Estaba entrenando con Pod cuando un hombre alto y pelirrojo se le acercó. –Matarreyes… ¿Eres tú, verdad?

Jaime ni lo miró, siguió entrenando con Pod.

-Lannister, solo quiero presentarme. Soy Tormund Matagigantes. –Dijo con un tono más amable. Y Jaime lo miró al fin. Tyrion le había comentado que este hombre tenía interés en Brienne.

-¿Matagigantes? –Preguntó Jaime.

-Si, soy famoso por ello. –Dijo Tormund haciéndose el interesante, con una media sonrisa en la cara. –¿Qué le ha pasado a tu mano? –Preguntó sin tapujos.

Jaime se miró el muñón, donde estaba situada ahora la mano de oro, y soltó un suspiro, todo el mundo iba a preguntarle siempre que le había pasado.

-Se me ha caído por el camino… -Contestó Jaime, irónico. Y Tormund se rió en alto, dándole una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo moverse del sitio, pero intentó disimularlo. "Es muy fuerte" Pensó Jaime.

-¿Los sureños te la han cortado por follarte a tu hermana? –Preguntó Tormund curioso. La cara de inocencia de Tormund confundió a Jaime, no sabía si se estaba riendo de él o lo preguntaba en serio. Al quedarse callado, Tormund siguió hablando. –Más allá del muro no te habríamos hecho eso, allí cada uno hace lo que quiere, no hay normas ni leyes absurdas. Si te quieres follar a alguien te la follas, mientras sea consentido, claro. –Jaime lo miró con curiosidad, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de su mano.

-No ha sido por eso. –Dijo simplemente, y Tormund lo miró con más curiosidad aun.

-Tuve un primo, Pultor se llamaba. Una vez peleó con un oso y acabó sin brazo, pero mató al animal. En el norte si eres capaz de matar a un oso tu solo eres considerado un triunfador, las mujeres se abalanzan sobre ti. Siempre le gustaron las mujeres y soñaba con matar a un oso para poder follarse a todas. Aunque cuando realmente lo consiguió y tuvo a más de una docena de mujeres en su puerta se arrepintió. Prefería su brazo. –Jaime escuchó la historia de Tormund, no sabía porque le estaba contando aquello. –Yo preferiría mi brazo también. –Dijo Tormund. –Espero que tu historia sea mejor que la de mi primo.- Concluyó. Esperando la respuesta de Jaime, que lo miraba mientras pensaba una respuesta.

-Las mujeres siempre han sido la debilidad de los hombres. –Dijo Jaime. Y en ese momento observó como Brienne se acercaba a lo lejos, preparada para empezar su entrenamiento con Pod. –Aunque también nuestra fortaleza. –Dijo Jaime casi en un susurro.

Tormund miró hacia donde miraba Jaime y también observó a Brienne. –Aunque pensándolo mejor… si hace falta quedarme sin mano para follarme a esa mujerona, lo haría. –Dijo Tormund sin pensar, haciendo que Jaime lo mirara al instante con furia.

Levantó su espada y lo golpeó en la ropa, haciendo que Tormund dejara de mirar a Brienne.

-Vamos, lucha. –Dijo Jaime, levantando su espada esperándolo. Tormund cogió una espada rápidamente y sonrió.

-Vamos a ver que puedes hacer con esa mano, Matarreyes. –Y ese nombre retumbó en la cabeza de Jaime, poniéndolo más furioso.

Empezaron a atacarse con las espadas, al principio Tormund solo pensaba que Jaime quería practicar, pero notó como sus estocadas cada vez eran más fuertes y rabiosas. Ya no era un simple entreno. Dejó el cuidado a un lado, y también lo empezó a atacar fuertemente, haciéndolo retroceder. Cuando Brienne llegó observó la escena. Notó la furia en la cara de Jaime y sabía que algo no estaba bien. Les dijo que pararan pero ninguno le hizo caso, estaban inmersos en el combate. Se dio por vencida y observó el combate con Pod. Parecía que Jaime estaba ganando, pero de un momento a otro Tormund atacó con su espada e hizo que Jaime acabara en el suelo, con la espada del salvaje apuntándolo.

Tormund sonrió y ofreció su mano a Jaime para levantarlo, pero este se negó y se puso en pie solo, marchandose del campo del entrenamiento pasando por al lado de Brienne, sin querer mirarla, dejándola sin entender nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Brienne a Pod.

-No lo sé, mi señora. Estaba entrenando con Ser Jaime hasta que apareció Tormund y Ser Jaime quiso entrenar con él. El resto ya lo ha visto.

Brienne miró a Tormund, buscando una respuesta al comportamiento de Jaime.

-Mi señora, creo que el guapito solo sabe pelear con chicos, no con hombres. –Dijo Tormund.

Brienne suspiró y miró hacia donde se había ido Jaime.

-Tormund, por favor, ¿Puedes seguir entrenando con Pod? –Le pidió Brienne. –Esta mañana no me encuentro muy bien. –Tormund sabía perfectamente que era mentira.

-Claro… Lady Brienne. Lo que desee mi señora. –Dijo Tormund viendo como Brienne se alejaba hacia donde se había ido Jaime.

Brienne fue directamente a la habitación de Sansa, seguramente Jaime se encontraba allí, ya que era "su habitación". Y así fue.

Jaime se encontraba sentado en la cama matrimonial, de espaldas a la puerta. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se dio la vuelta para ver quien era. Observó como Brienne cerró la puerta el entrar y cuando se acercó a él, Jaime se levantó, poniéndose a su altura.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Preguntó Brienne, preocupada.

Jaime la miró de arriba abajo. Ahí estaba, con la armadura que él le había regalado, con la espada y con su pelo despeinado. Ninguna mujer le imponía tanto como ella. Quizá Daenerys, pero no le imponía ella, le imponían sus dragones. Brienne era diferente. Jaime se sentía débil a su lado. Era un manco, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se le estaba empezando a notar la edad. Y a parte de todo eso, lo que más odiaba era ser el Matarreyes. "¿Cómo voy a protegerla así?" Pensó Jaime. "Ella era la persona más honorable que conocía, y yo era… el Matarreyes, manco y viejo."

-Deberías irte. –Dijo Jaime.

-¿Por qué has peleado así con Tormund? –Preguntó Brienne, ignorando su petición.

-Porque me molesta ese salvaje. –Dijo Jaime. –Esto no ha sido buena idea, creo que deberías irte. Ve a escoltar a Sansa, creo que se encuentra con Sandor en el comedor.

Brienne lo miraba sin entender nada. -¿Pero qué te pasa?

Esperó la respuesta de Jaime, que estaba mirando hacia un lado de la habitación.

-Nunca debí haber venido al norte. Mi sitio estaba en Desembarco.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Brienne dolida. -¿Te arrepientes de apoyarnos? ¿Quieres volver con… con…? –Brienne no podía pronunciar el nombre de Cercei sin que le causase dolor en el pecho.

-Debería haberla matado cuando hablé con ella por última vez, la Montaña me habría matado después, pero habría sido lo mejor para todos. –Dijo Jaime furioso.

-¿Mejor para quién? –Preguntó Brienne furiosa. –Te necesitamos para ganar.

-Nadie me necesita aquí. –Gritó Jaime. –Este no es mi sitio.


End file.
